warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Darkest Night
The Chosen Kits are rising... Prolouge A white tom was staring at the stars, a dissgruntled expression on his face. "Is something wrong?" He whirled around to find himself staring at a white she-cat with glowing blue eyes. "Snowfur!" He touched his nose to his mothers, forgetting about the prophecy for once. "You never answered my question." She pulled away and leaped gracefully onto a boulder, tilting back her head to stare at the moon. The white tom sighed and jumped onto a smaller boulder next to the one the white cat was perched. "Yes. The Chosen Ones may have been defeated, but the Dark Times are not over. We never thought that would happen..." He trailed off and growled furiously. "It's all Bluestar's fault! She could have sent an omen to the medicine cats telling them not to start the battles, but she didn't! Now, we have all of ThunderClan in our ranks except for Graystar!" Snowfur touched her tail to her son's shoulder. "Peace, dear Whitestorm. My sister was wise in not stopping the Great Battles." "But why?" Whitestorm argued. "Surely she could've saved more lives that way?" Snowfur sighed. "The cats who have passed on...they are happy, only that the Chosen Ones have been defeated. They would have done anything just to see the traitors fall limp to the ground." Whitestorm sighed and leaned against his mother, feeling like a kit again. "I know. I just wish the Clans didn't need to lose so many." Snowfur touched her nose to Whtiestorms ear. "Dear Whitestorm. The worst has yet to come." Chapter One - Stonefang I crouched, ready to pounce on the light gray bird in front of me. I dragged myself forward, staying silent. I came to a slow stop, bunched my muscles under me, and- "Hiya, Stonefang!" The bird whirled around, and I howled in surprise. It wasn't a bird; it was Skyfire. "What are you doing in my territory?" I demanded, sitting. Skyfire was a ShadowClan cat, and I was ThunderClan. Why was she here? "Oh, just having some fun. Tigerheart was fussing over me, as usual." I rolled my eyes. "You can't just cross into another Clans territory whenever you want, Skyfire," he hissed through gritted teeth. "Why not?" The pale gray she-cat looked confused. "I do it almost every day." My jaw dropped. "Every day!" "It's not like I steal prey. I climb some trees - did you know, none of the trees in ShadowClan are good for climbing? - chase some birds, go swimming. I never stay long." She shrugged and twisted her neck around to lap at her flank. You'd think we were discussing the weather! "Skyfire, you need to go!" The gray cat huffed and turned. "Fine." With that, she was gone. Chapter Two - Moonfeather I dragged her tongue across my golden-striped flank, washing away the last of the dust from the training session with Appleclaw. The day was drawing to a close, and all the cats were in camp - Fadedfur was trying to wind down her always-bubbly kits, the elders Sunlily and Crowtooth were swapping gossip in a soft patch of grass, and the apprentices were trying to one-up eachother with the prey they brought in that day. I was just about to close my eyes and drift off, feeling warm and full, when I saw Pondpaw, a little mottled gray she-cat, talking in a tone too hushed to not be suspicious. I pricked her ears and managed to catch the end of her conversation. "What if the Chosen Ones had kits, Pebblepaw? What if their kits had modified versions of their parent's power?" Moonfeather snorted. That was ridiculous. Even if Dovewing, Jayfeather and Lionblaze did have kits, there's no way their kits would've had powers. The apprentice's conversation had me thinking about the Chosen Ones, and though I'd seen Lionblaze only once, when he came to WindClan when I was not even a moon old, I remembered him well. Golden tabby fur, blazing amber eyes- Wait a minute. I compared my memory of him to myself; our pelts were the same shade of gold, the tabby markings so close. Though I had my mother Heatherstar's smoky blue eyes... No. No, it wasn't possible. There's no way my mother had mated with Lionblaze. No way! She used to tell the whole Clan how much she hated him. And he was in love with Cinderheart. No way... I got to my paws and lurched across the clearing to Heatherstar's den, a small group of bushes. She hardly slept in them - most of WindClan slept under the stars - but she was there now, eating a piece of rabbit before going to sleep. "Mother," I greeted her stiffly. She swallowed before smiling. "Hi, Moonfeather. What can I do for you?" "Is Lionblaze my father?" I demanded. If he was, I could never let anyone else know. The Chosen Ones were hated, and their kits would be loathed just as much. Heatherstar's blue eyes widened. "How did you know?" She breathed, getting to her paws. I trembled. "I can't believe I didn't figure it out sooner. Or even someone else. We look the same. Same fur." Heatherstar's ears twitched. "I was frightened about that when I first kitted you. You looked so much the same, wouldn't someone notice? But your fur color was close enough to mine that I was able to play it off." She shook her head. "If your eyes were the same color as his, I never would've been able to keep it a secret." I didn't hear another word; I was blinded with rage. "Moonfeather? Where are you going?" I shoved out of the den as quickly as possible, so as a result the thorns pulled sharply through my fur and skin. "As far away from you as possible." Chapter Three - Skyfire The river bubbled around my paws with such pleasure that I purred. I unsheathed my claws, letting the water pour around them, watching the sunlight play sparkly tricks on the surface of the water. "RiverClan cats are so lucky," I muttered, dipping the tip of my tail into the river and shivering at the chill. "They get to splash around in these currents whenever they want. ShadowClan has hardly any river, just the lake, and that's not half as fun." Fish weaved around my paws, and I stayed perfectly still, letting them get closer. Imagine Birdstar's surprise if I brought a fish home! I lifted my paws, curling my claws to form a bit of a cage. The fish darted away, but I held still, patient, waiting for them to come back. They did, eventually, and when they got close enough, I snagged my claws around one. Or, at least, tried to. The fish darted away wtih impossible speed. I lunged for it, desperate not to let it get away, but instead I was inbalanced, and I face-planted the water. Sputtering, I sat up, grumbling as I twitched water from my whiskers and rubbed water from my eyes. "You're supposed to catch the fish, not the water," A teasing voice sneered. I looked up, shaking water from my nose. A dark gray tom and a silver she-cat were perched on some rocks in the water, eyes blazing with anger. "Get off our territory, ShadowClan!" The she-cat yowled, claws making ear-killing scraping noises on the stone. The dark tom howled his agreement. "Can't you bathe the grime out of your fur in the lake on your side of the territory? Do you have to taint our rivers?" The tom taunted, half-lunging towards me. I was stunned. I'd never gotten caught playing in another Clan's territory before. I'd really let my guard down this time. "Should we chase her off, Ravenshadow?" The she-cat growled, tail lashing. "We should, Silvercloud," Ravenshadow snarled. "We shouldn't let this cat live for trying to steal out fish. But the warrior code says otherwise." He sniffed in obvious annoyance. "So we'll have to settle for chasing her off and making sure she never comes back," Silvercloud concluded, before flinging herself in the river and lunging at me. I yowled and twisted, kicking water in the RiverClan cat's eyes. It only gave me a few seconds head start, while she pawed the water out of her eyes in frustration. The tom grabbed my scruff in his teeth, flinging me downriver, where the riverbottom suddenly dropped off. I reached desperately with my toes, trying to catch the stones with my claws and stop myself, but I wasn't tall enough; the water pulled me under, filling my nose and ears and mouth, drowning my lungs when I tried to take in a breath. I felt claws pierce my numb pelt, shake me around, and the water around me turned red. I kicked wildly, but I still couldn't reach the bottom of the bank. I couldn't swim. As I thrashed wildly, the current speeding up and carrying me downriver at dizzying speed, the only thought I could form was - this river dumps out into the lake. Chapter Four - Stonefang Coming soon! Category:Fan Fictions